6 days of no one
by jadajmk
Summary: You have to have bad hings hapen to you for good things to happen to you.


For the past 6 days I have not left my room for anything. I have not ate in 5 day's, but I did shower this morning. I've missed every training session that I had to go to. I'm pretty sure that Neji is mad as hell at me. Well, whatever I deserve to stay in my room after what happened to me at the mall.

------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

_Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Teamari, and I went to the mall. Ino said she wanted a new outfit to wear to the concert, that is two weeks from now._

_While I was walking around the mall I heard theses 3 girls talking about me. Here are a few of the comments that they made about me._

"_Do you know how fat Tenten is, I mean she probally weight's what like 220 pounds._

"_Her hair is so dull and ugly. I have you seen her ugly hairstyle"_

"_She also sucks as a ninja. No matter how hard she tries she will always suck. S.U.C.K._

"_No wonder her mother is always on business trips, not for business just to get away from her ugly, fat, skanky daughty." That comment hurt the most, it made me want to cry. "no wonder her mother can't stand to look at her, and hates to be around her."_

_And a hell of a lot of other mean comments. Sure the coments hurt and it made me think that other people thought that. The mother comment hurt the most, I almost cried right then._

_----------------------------------end of Flashback-------------------------_

That resulted in me not coming out of my room for 6 days. The reason I didn't want to eat was because I would have to leave my room, something I didn't wan to do. The only reason I took a bath was because I have my own bathroom.

I have gotten phone calls from other people asking question, but I just let the machine get it or ignored it.

I haven't just sat there, I have watched t.v, used my computer, thought about some things, read some books, and wrote a few shorts stories. I've slept most of the time though.

It may seem like I'm bored but, I'm not. I think I could stay in here for a few more weeks. Then all of a sudden there is this really annoying knocking on my door, witch is pissing me off.

"What the hell do you want. Stop knocking so damn loud." And then I threw this 800 page hardcover book at the door.

"Tenten it's Neji, and I want you to open the door. NOW" wow neji seemed pretty pissed off, probably from me missing our sparing time for the past week.

"Neji, can you please go away. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now,ok." I was really annoyed that he showed up at my door and started knocking really hard on the door, that I had to repaint 2 weeks ago. I don't want to have to repaint it again. I know if the paint gets really chipped my mom will make me repaint it.

"How are you going to tell me to g away, when you missed practice for about 6 days and made me wait for you for 2 hours everyday. Do you know how upset I am right now. So open the door or I will break it down." Said an really made Neji.

"Fine, I'll open the door." So I walked up to the door and opened it to be faced with Neji Hyuga

"What do you want" I was really mad that I had to get up from my comfortable spot on my full sized bed.

"I wanted to know if you were ok. You haven't showed up for practice in the past 6 days and you look sick when was the last time you ate."

"Yes I'm fine. I ate 5 days ago. Are you happy now and could you go away, I answered all the questions that you asked." I really wanted for him to go away, so that I could go back to the confinement of my room.

Then all of a sudden he grabs me and pulls me really close to me and looks me in the eye and says "Tell me why you haven't left your room in 6 days and haven't ate in 5 days. I want the truth." He has this death look on his face that says I'll kill if you don't tell me the truth.

So I told him what happened at the mall and how it made me feel and the comment that hurt the most.

"Tenten you do know that the stuff those girls said was a lie. Your mother loves you very much, cause I heard her telling my mom about you. You are also at a healthy weight and your beautiful." That really ment a lot to me.

"Thanks Neji. That really meant a lot to me." Then he just grabbed me and kissed me, not that I'm complaining. Neji Hyuga is a good kisser.

I guess you have to have bad thing to happen for good things to happen to you.


End file.
